


нот шай

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, Genderswap, itzy references akldjssjkdfdgh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Цукишиме ничего не нравится, но короткие шорты Акааши особенно
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 50 поцелуев [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	нот шай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zluha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/gifts), [aoiaoiseul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaoiseul/gifts).



> #37 поцелуй - without a motive
> 
> АУ, в котором третий спортзал и яку это группа иччи (⊙_⊙;)

У Акааши сегодня очень короткие шорты.

Короткие и кожаные, и обтягивающие, и Акааши вообще-то совсем не самая высокая среди них, но в этих шортах ноги у неё абсолютно бесконечные. Ноги бесконечные, а терпение Цукишимы — нет. Кстати, по-настоящему самая высокая здесь Цукишима и есть, но почему-то от этого знания не легче. Возможно, наоборот; потому что к росту прилагается ещё нескладность и так себе хореографическая память. Цукишима отлично анализирует танцы, раскладывает в голове каждый элемент на части и может нарисовать схему движений в любой момент с любой точки, но к сожалению, её мускулы не всегда слушаются её голову. 

А у Акааши — шорты. И шляпа широкая, по полям которой висят блестюшки. Бокуто сейчас тыкает блестюшки пальцами, что-то говорит, сама смеётся своим же словам и явно пытается вынудить Акааши захохотать вместе с ней. Вот наивная.

На первой репетиции, ещё без зрителей, Цукишима слажала четыре раза, Бокуто — два, Куроо — полтора (один раз точно, второй заметила Яку, Цукишима согласилась, но Куроо продолжает всё отрицать до сих пор), Яку один. У Акааши ноль ошибок. Цукишима вообще не помнит, слышала ли когда-нибудь в одном предложении слова “Акааши” и “ошибка”. Бесит такое вообще-то, но не так бесит, как шорты.

А может быть, и не бесит. Акааши слишком невозмутимая в своём совершенстве и слишком не замечает его сама, чтобы искренне бесить.

— Хочешь прогоним танец ещё раз? — Куроо садится рядом с Цукишимой на ступеньки, ведущие со сцены. Теперь они смотрят вместе на то, как в другом углу зала Яку поправляют макияж и пытаются прилизать непослушные завитки коротких волос, а Бокуто по-прежнему с переменным успехом смешит Акааши. Каждый раз, когда Цукишиме кажется, что Акааши точно устоит, точно не засмеётся, та чуть морщит нос (вполоборота и под полями шляпы видно плохо, но таки видно) и раскалывается. Вот фигня.

Цукишиме не нравится, как Акааши смеётся, как Акааши одета, как Акааши разговаривает и танцует. Ничего не нравится. И предлагающая помощь Куроо тоже. Зачем вообще пришла, ещё поймёт, куда Цукишима смотрит сейчас, потом проблем не оберёшься.

— Себя прогони отсюда, — огрызается Цукишима. Куроо не обижается, она никогда не обижается на такое. Куроо искренне хочет, чтобы все реализовали свой потенциал на максимум и тем самым — толкнули всю группу на самую вершину.

— На сцену, репетируем с верхней камерой! — выкрикивает продюсерка, запуская привычный круг суетливой телевизионной сансары. Визажисты поспешно оглядывают их одежду, Цукишиму зовут перекрепить микрофон на шее. Она проходит мимо Акааши и случайно задевает кожу по кромке её шорт. Если бы сейчас была зима — записывались бы в колготках. Но на дворе душное влажное лето, и несмотря на кондиционеры в помещении, колготки очевидно не вариант.

Цукишиме не хочется трогать Акааши. Не хочется, не нравится, бесит, она против и когда уже всё закончится, господи боже, отпустите домой лежать лицом в подушку.

Продюсерка хлопает в ладоши, попадая не столько рукой по руке, сколько по листам с программой шоу. Подгоняет всех, указывает свёрнутым рулоном тех самых листов, куда Бокуто имеет смысл сдвинуться на пару сантиметров.

— Файтинг, — тихо говорит Акааши, когда Цукишима залезает на сцену и принимает начальную позу их танца. Цукишима ведёт плечом в ответ и ворчит:

— Бокуто с другой стороны.

Акааши смотрит на неё из-под полей шляпы всё тем же невозмутимым, непоколебимым взглядом, и только её бровь изламывается вверх, демонстрируя, что таки не всё равно на цукишимины иголки. Укалывать в ответ она, конечно, не будет, не видит смысла вступать в подобные перепалки. Иногда Цукишиме жаль, что Акааши так думает. То, что с ней невозможно целыми днями мелко переругиваться, тоже местами бесит.

— У тебя прядь выбилась, — говорит Акааши. — Наклонись, поправлю, пока снимать ещё не начали.

Цукишима колеблется — вроде бы и правда ещё не начали, но все уже в полной боевой готовности, и камера нависает под потолком, вот-вот полетит по заданным траекториям ловить их движения верхним взором. С другой стороны, раз Куроо и Яку самозабвенно спорят о меню сегодняшнего ужина, значит время действительно есть. Хотя бы немножко.

Когда Цукишима наклоняется, она быстро убеждается, что времени абсолютно точно в избытке — иначе как объяснить то, что она успевает несколько раз скользнуть взглядом по бесконечным ногам Акааши сверху вниз и снизу вверх, от отвратительных коротких безвкусных шорт до кончиков чёрных туфель на засыпанном мелкими блёстками полу. Их же можно сутками разглядывать, эти ноги. Почему съёмка так долго не начинается?

Акааши аккуратно перебирает волосы на висках у Цукишимы, заправляет растрепавшиеся пряди за уши. Противно и волнительно.

Никто не видит и никто не знает, что ровно перед тем, как продюсерка выкрикивает: “На счёт три начинаем!”, Акааши ни с того ни с сего, просто так, никаким логическим объяснениям не поддаваясь, прижимается губами к холодному лбу Цукишимы — и только потом убирает руки с её волос. Шляпа чуть не слетает с Акааши, висюльки задевают Цукишиме лицо.

Цукишиме не нравится.

Она хочет ещё.


End file.
